What fight?
by EriKl17
Summary: elavan one shot...


**AVAN'S POV**

I tried to open my eyes, but immediately shut them as the sunlight got into my room. I rubbed my eyes and run my fingers through my messy hair. I had that dream again. Liz was on my lap staring at me as I stroke her silky black hair. Suddenly, she leans closer and starts kissing me and I kiss her back. It's not like all the other 'Beck & Jade' kisses. That kiss was intense and sweet and loving and slow... I couldn't think of anything else, but her soft, juicy lips on mine. Our tongues were playing with each other's and when things were about to get serious, I woke up.

Everything is so complicated. First of all, I can't tell Liz I'm in love with her cause we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that and second, I had a fight with my parents yesterday. They said that I never visit them anymore, that LA has blown my mind off and that I'm not the old Avan, they knew. I am really frustrated cause that's not true. I visit them at least once a month and of course I'm not the old Avan. I'm almost 22 and when I left Canada I was 17. I grew up. Although, that doesn't mean that I don't love my family and I'm a shallow, arrogant actor. I sat up on my bed and tried to forget about all of this. I took my phone and I saw _2 new messages_.

**_McGillz: _**_Morning dear! Is it still on for tonight?_

_"Good morning! Of course it is Liz! You can come over around 7! Bring your vegan food. See ya! ;)" _I replied. Two minutes later she answered.

**_McGillz:_**_ Ok! See you tonight!_

The other was from my brother.

**_Bro:_**_Hey Avan, call me when you wake up. _I dialed his number.

"Hi little brother!" He said in a happy voice.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Um... About that. I want to tell you something!" He told me seriously.

"Ketan! What happened? Are you ok? Did something happened to mom and dad?"

"Well, mom and dad are ok. I... I had a little accident yesterday and I'm at the hospital right now."

"What? Are you serious? And you're telling me this now? What happened?"

"Sorry Avan, I'm in London and I didn't want to wake you up. It's nothing important, really! I fall of the stairs and I broke my leg and had a concussion. Doctors say that I can leave tomorrow. I just need some rest! That's all. I'm really surprised that mom didn't call you."

"We had a fight. But you're an idiot! How did you fall of the stairs, man?" I paused, I was worried. "I really want to come. I can't leave you alone, but I'm shooting right now..."

"Don't worry brother! I have a girlfriend, remember? I'm not alone."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be calling you every two hours, to check on you."

"Ok, mom" he joked. "You said you and mom had a fight?"

"Yeah! Nothing important really!" I impersonated his voice.

"Ha! I see what you did there!"

"See you, Ketan! Take care!"

"You too!"

**LIZ'S POV**

I'm so excited that I'm meeting Avan tonight. I've missed him so much. I have to be really hot tonight, but I've no idea what I'm going to wear. I want something comfortable, that won't scream 'I am desperate' but 'Hey Avan, I wore the first thing that I so in my closet and I'm naturally that hot'. Finally, I decided to wear black shorts to show off my legs and a red, close-fitting t-shirt, which pointed up my carves. Damn, I looked amazing and simple! That's exactly what I wanted! I got my phone and keys and my vegan snacks. Now, I'm ready. I got in my car. His house is just a 10 minutes' drive.

**_10 minutes later_**

I rang the bell, twice. I know I'm early but why doesn't he open? And then I remembered that he has a key, hidden in a flowerpot next to the door. I found it. I took it and opened the door. The lights were on but nobody was in the living room. "Avan! Are you home?" I didn't get an answer so I decided to head to his bedroom. Omg! He is here, wearing just his boxers and he has a great body. I can't stop staring. "Here you are!" I finally told him.

"Oh my God, Liz! You scared the hell out of me. I didn't hear you coming." He said, putting on his jeans.

"I know Jogia. I rang the bell twice and you didn't open. So, I thought that I could use your hidden key."

"Sorry, I was in the shower. Come here! I've missed you so bad." He said opening his hands to hug me. I came closer and wrapped my hands around his neck as he placed his on my waist. We were hugging a little more than normal, but I couldn't let go of him.

"I've missed you too." I whispered in his ear, almost touching it with my lips. He then, rested his head in my neck for a while. I felt that something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

"Avan, are you ok? I know something is wrong!" I asked him softly. I put my hand on his chin and forced him to look at me.

"You know me really well. You read me like a book!" he said with a tiny grin on his face.

"What happened?"

"Well... family issues. I had a fight with my parents and Ketan had an accident and... and everything is just...messed up."

"Come on. Let's go out to talk." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room. We sat on the leather couch and then, he started talking about everything that happened.

"Liz, maybe they're right. Maybe I've changed and I'm not the son they wanted. Maybe I was following my dreams and I left my family behind. Maybe I'm selfish and..."

"Just shut up. I can't believe what you're saying! You are the most kind, selfless and generous person I know. You are funny and hard working and a million other things. You are amazing." I told him as I was lost in his eyes. He was staring at me too. No one spoke. The only thing we could hear was our breaths. And then I stood up. I'm such an idiot.

"Well..." I said awkwardly."I have to cheer you up! Smile please! Smile for me!" I begged him. He cracked a smile and I turned the stereo on.

"Come on, Jogia stand up!" I demanded very Jade-like as I danced like a fool to the loud music. He stood up and started dancing and hopping up and down, just like me. It was really fun. After 5 minutes of crazy dancing we stopped and sat exhausted on the couch.

"Thank you McGillz! I don't know what I'd do without you!" He told me taking my hand in his.

"Don't mention it Avan! You know I care about you!" I responded kissing his cheek and he blushed.

"Now it's time for our movie. I'll go to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Kay!"

"Avan! Your phone' s ringing" I shouted as I saw his brother on the screen.

"Can you pick it up?"

"Yeah! Sure!" I answered the phone.

"Hey Avan!"

"Hey Ketan. It's me Liz"

"Oh! Liz, I'm so glad to hear you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You? Avan told me about your accident."

"I'm great. I just need some rest!"

"Um... Avan can't talk right now. He's making popcorn."

"Oh! Well is he better?"

"Just a little. He is still sad, because of what your parents told him. I tried to cheer him up, though!"

"Then hook-up already! You'll cheer him up for sure"

"Oh...We will!" I imitated Jade's voice.

"Bye Liz. Tell Avan I'm fine."

"I'll tell him! Bye."

Avan came out a few minutes ago, holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"Who was it?"

"Ketan. He said he's fine and that we should hook-up." I giggled as he was really surprised.

"Um... Ketan and his jokes." He said smiling.

"Now let's watch the movie."

None of us was watching the movie. I was thinking of what Ketan said about hooking-up with Avan. Did he really mean that? Did Avan talked to him about me? Avan brought me back to reality when he lay on the couch and rested his head on my lap as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I started playing with his hair and caressing his face with my fingers. After a while I started drawing imaginary circles on his bare chest and then his neck, till I reached his lips. Then, unconsciously I played with his soft lips. He suddenly, kissed my hand and sat up on the couch to face me. We looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer. When we were so close that our noses were touching, he pressed his lips on mine. I sat on his lap and kissed him passionately as he held me tighter. I couldn't stop kissing him, especially when he run his hands through my body. Then, I broke the kiss to catch my breath and look at him.

"Well, now I think I'm great!"

"And you're not thinking about the fight any more?" I teased him.

"What fight?" He joked as he kissed my neck softly.


End file.
